


A Letter to my Juyeon

by artsdeobi



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsdeobi/pseuds/artsdeobi
Summary: Hyunjae is feeling the lack of Juyeon, and decides to write a simple letter to his beloved.





	A Letter to my Juyeon

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for any mistakes!   
> Thank you for reading and interest :33

Incheon,   
day 21 of December of 2018. 

 

Dear Juyeonie, or better saying... Hello, love of my Life. 

 

I don't know how to write letters the correct way, I think I'm more of technology and that kind of thing. I was never a pen and paper. 

How are you? Are you wearing warm clothes? Eyes in Hyunjoon? I hope that you are eating right also, saw? Can I be far away, but know that I have eyes on all sides. Ah! You received the postcards that I sent? I found them adorable, especially the one of the reindeer tiny. It reminded me of you... But you are more fluffy, Ju.

I'm dying of longing. I wanted to be there with you, seriously. My grandmother is already improving and, by God, the woman is fighting with me for having forgotten to put pepper in the soup of it! This is a sign that she really is well. 

Perhaps on the night of the 23rd (I'm writing this letter on the 21st!) I can get back to Seoul.

I love my grandmother and my hometown, but honestly... I would give anything to be with you at this exact moment. I miss your hugs, your kisses, your smell, your sweet voice when I wake up... everything. And forgive me if this paper is stained, it's this sweat dripping, understand...? 

Lee Juyeon, I know you well and I know that you already be crying. Please, do not cry in this letter or you will not be able to read the end of it! 

Hyunjoon told me that you don't is sleeping well. He is worried, Ju, you should calm him. Our little one is so gentle and sweet. Oh, did you know that he is having a chat with Son Youngjae? Yes, the one american of his class. Keep an eye on our baby. 

I think that talk a "I love you" is little, but there's not much I can do from so far away. When I get home, I'll fill you with endearments, kisses and hugs! I must be with abstinence of Lee Juyeon... 

 

With huge huge miss you, for the love of my life, my soulmate and my best friend, Juyeon.

 

Lee Jaehyun.


End file.
